A Snowy Christmas
by The Astronomer Brony
Summary: Baz has it all planned out. Tonight is the night. He's going to propose to Simon Snow tonight after his family's Christmas party. But then Penny is late, and the power goes out, and something with a tree. Will Baz have to postpone his plans, or eradicate them all together when his father refuses to let him propose?
1. Chapter 1

Baz looked at himself in the mirror. He would normally have his hair slicked back but he knew Simon preferred it down. The wind howled outside, a comforting sound. There was supposed to be a blizzard coming.

He sighed and straightened out his shirt one last time. He was wearing a white dress shirt under a blue sweater vest and black slacks. He took a deep breath and turned, walking out the door and down the hall. His heart beat uncontrollably. Tonight was the night. He had it all planned out. Nothing would go wrong. He made it into the main foyer of the house. It was flooded with golden light and people were milling about everywhere. It wasn't meant to be fancy dress, but most people had dressed up anyways.

Baz hated the annual Christmas party he was forced to attend. So many people trying to talk to him at once, but it wasn't because they liked him or what he had to say. No, they were trying to get in good with his father. Baz would stop and talk (it was mandatory), but he wasn't actually there. No, his mind was off searching for Simon somewhere in the jungle of people. Finally he saw a strange fitting jacket and a head of golden hair. He politely disengaged from the conversation and quickly made his way over to Simon. Simon smiled at him as he approached, and he looped his arm around his waist, giving him a light kiss on the nose. 

"Hello love" Baz practically purred. Simon scrunched his nose and laughed. 

"Where have you been all night?" He asked, looking Baz in the eye. 

"I've been trying to get over here, but there's just so many damn people. I'm sorry" Baz glanced at the clock, stomach sinking. She was late. Simon reached up and placed a hand gently on Baz's cheek. 

"Are you feeling okay? You look, nervous..." 

"What? No! I'm fine" Baz assured. Simon looked skeptical. 

"Is this because of you dad?" He asked, dropping his voice even lower. Baz sighed, thankful for something to cling to. 

"Yeah" he lied. "A little"  
Simon looked out the window. The wind was pounding harder now. The lights flickered. He felt awful. He and Baz's dad had never really gotten along, and had gotten into a brief spat a few days earlier. 

"I'm sorry" he muttered. Baz looked at him, bewildered. 

"N-no, Snow, you really didn't do anything. He's just crazy"  
Baz was distressed. Penny wasn't here, and he needed her here to enchant the ring. /the hell with it/ he thought, fingering the small velvet box in his pocket. Inside was a simple golden engagement ring, and penny was /supposed/ to enchant it to show their favorite moments together, but she still hadn't shown, and Baz was running out of time. 

"Simon, can I show you something?" Baz asked, running a hand through his black hair. Simon looked up and nodded, following Baz outside. Well, it wasn't actually outside. They were protected by a large glass dome. The snow was flurrying all around, illuminated by the full moon. Simon stared in wonder, and Baz stared at him. He reached into his pocket and clutched the small box. 

"Simon, I-" he started, but was drowned out by a particularly loud gust of wind that was followed by a loud cracking noise. One of the trees just outside the done had broken, and was falling straight towards them. Baz's mouth went dry. 

"Go!" He shouted, shoving Simon towards the door before following after him. But they weren't quick enough. They heard the tree hit the dome and glass rained down all around them. Baz threw himself over Simon, hoping he could at least stop some of the glass from hitting him. Baz arched his back and clenched his teeth, feeling the glass biting into the backs of his legs and neck and digging into his palms. He could feel a bit of blood trickling down his forehead and saw it drip onto the back of Simons shirt. After what seemed like forever the glass stopped raining down and Baz shakily crawled off of Simon, trying to shake glass out of his hair and hands. Simon had a few little cuts on his hands, but was otherwise unscathed. Baz was so relieved. He hugged Simon as hard as he could. For a few moments that's all there was. Just them and the snow now swirling about them in thick flurries, already making little piles in the corners. The door behind them slammed open. 

"Basilton!" Baz's stepmother cried form the door. She sprinted to the pair, checking for wounds and trying to heal what she could. Her hands were shaking worse than her voice. Baz carefully brushed her off, assuring repeatedly that he was fine. 

"The powers off" his father stated from the doorway, trying not to glare. "The guests are leaving"  
Baz took a breath and held it. He remembered Simon standing next to him and sighed, clenching his fist. He winced, pulling out one last piece of glass. 

"Okay. We can... Probably fix this. If we all try" He pulled out his wand, running through spells in his mind. The world was spinning around him. It took his a moment to register Daphne's hand on his shoulder. 

"Baz dear, its fine. That's too much, even for all of us. We'll just call someone in the morning. You two should get to bed..." She said, gently pushing Baz towards the door. Baz sighed and nodded, giving her a hug. 

"Goodnight mother"  
He and Simon walked through the doors, not acknowledging Baz's dad, nor he them.

 **A/N: Random short story I thought up while procrastinating my other fics. Sorry! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. This story I plan to just be a few short chapters. Thanks, love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Baz, you have to make up with him at some point" said Simon from the bed. He carefully placed a Band-Aid over the last of his cuts. Baz cursed from the bathroom. 

"I know, but now really isn't the time, Snow" he hissed, having accidentally reopened one of his cuts, causing pale blood to gush out of his hand. Simon walked in behind him, helping to carefully wash the deep cut. 

"I know you don't want to. If it helps at all, I was planning on talking to him tomorr-" 

"Simon" Baz cut him off. "You are not apologizing to my father. You didn't do anything wrong!" 

"I'm not apologizing" he huffed, closing his eyes. "Just talking. I don't want your relationship with him to be ruined because of me" he explained, sticking on one last band aid. Baz looked up, locking eyes with Simon before quickly looking away. 

"Whatever. It's not like we had much of a relationship before, anyways. I just want to go home and forget about this entire thing" he sighed, resting his forehead on Simons shoulder, allowing his hair to fall into his face. Simon rested a hand in the small of Baz's back, rubbing in small circles. 

"I know, love. I'm sorry"  
Baz lifted his head, groaning slightly. 

"Really, Simon. You don't need to apologize" 

"I know, but still..." 

"Still?" 

"Nothing. Let's go to bed" 

"Daphne, come look at this" Baz's Father stooped and reached for a small velvet box on the ground. Daphne came up behind him just as he was straightening again. 

"What is it, Malcom?" 

"It's- oh god it's a..." He placed his head in his hands. 

"Malcom, what is it?"  
He held up a small box to his wife, who took it gingerly and snapped it open. 

"Oh, oh my. Who do you suppose dropped it?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Malcom practically growled. "He's going to propose to that Snow child"  
Daphne pursed her lips, staring at the back of Malcom's head. 

"Malcom dear, is that really such a bad thing?" She said softly, placing a hand on her husband's back. He stared back as if she'd gone mad. 

"Yes. I will not have my son marrying the Mage's Hei-" 

"Malcom you and I both know that he ceased to be the Mage's Heir long ago." Daphne's voice was calm, but her eyes were razor sharp, trying to cut her husband mentally. "Losing one's magic is a tragedy beyond tragedies, but the fact that he had a portion of it taken from him forcefully, a part of him, stolen..." She trailed off, eyes sparkling. She wiped her eyes and huffed.

"To even call him by his own name is of the upmost disrespect. It's not just disrespectful to Simon Snow or your son, but to every single Mage in existence" she sighed again, placing both hands on her hips. "You may not like the child, but you have to respect him. You owe him that. He gave up everything he had to save magic. You _owe him that, Malcom_ " 

"I know, I know." He groaned, standing. "You're right. But respecting still isn't liking. And my respect for him will not stop me from trying to stop this" he announced, holding up the velvet box. Without another word, he turned and strode out of the room and back into the main house.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long waits and short chapters. I've been busy and just tired lately. So, yeah, a couple of you asked for more of this, so here it is. Please review, it really motivates me to write more. Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Baz sat up and sighed, stretching. He could feel the fatigue settling into his bones that only a rough nights sleep could cause. He felt Simon stir next to him and turned, smiling gently. He stretched again and groaned, standing and awkwardly making his way to the bathroom for a shower. He stepped out and threw on his clothes. He glanced over to his right and saw his jacket lying across the counter. He felt his gut clench and reached into its pockets, but not finding what he was looking for. The ring, it wasn't in there. Baz paled more than usual, patting down the jacket again before stressfully running a hand through his hair.

"Okay" he whispered to himself, straightening up again. He turned with his ever-present air of drama and opened the door. Simon was just getting up, changing into a clean pair of pants. He looked at Baz as the door opened and smiled. Baz returned the gesture and walked to his night-stand, picking up his phone and clicking it open.

"Blimey, it's already 9:30" he remarked. Simon rubbed his eyes and reached for his own phone.

"Wow, we slept late. I guess after all of the excitement of yesterday, we were more exhausted than we realized" he chucked slightly and stretched. "So, what is the plan for today?"

Baz checked his phone again. "Well, we were supposed to stay another day, but I'd really rather not. So, my dearest Snow, we have a free day to do whatever you would like. We could go back home and just stay there, or we could go shopping, which I still need to do. Christmas really is just around the corner" he looked up, only to see Simon looking at him sadly. "What? What is it?"

"Baz, it's just that..." he trailed, sighing. Baz closed his eyes and sighed, before walking to Simon and taking his hands in his own.

"I know, Love, I know" he sighed. "It's my dad, right?" he asked. Simon nodded. "I know. But my father is a mad man. He...he's just crazy. I don't think there's any other way to describe it. I'm not sure if we should even try to describe it in any way" he laughed slightly. "And you should never try to make a rational man out of a crazy one. It'll never work out"

"I know" Simon cut in. "But Baz, he's your _father._ And trust me, I know about having a father who is completely mad" he chuckled. Baz looked at him in bewilderment. Simon never spoke of the Mage as his father. Hell, he rarely spoke of the Mage, period. Sure, they all _knew_ the Mage was Simons father, they had all pieced it together. But they _never_ acknowledged it. It was one of the unspoken things. The many unspoken things. Baz closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Y-yeah, I guess" he said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Baz, please at least try to make things right. At least make an attempt, and I'll drop the entire subject" Simon practically pleaded. Baz lowered his head in defeat, dark black hair falling in his eye.

"Okay" he finally said. Simon Smiled, and Baz couldn't help but smile back.

The two walked down the grand staircase a few minutes later. Baz insisted on walking past the dome room, where they saw a good number of workers already trying to fix it. Typical of his family, he thought. Nothing remained broken for long. Well, nothing physical remained broken for long. Baz sighed as they continued walking to the dining hall. It always felt so empty when it was just their family, which it was most days. The table itself could comfortably seat 80 people. So, it was quite empty when it was just the 8 of them like it was that morning. So, they each sat quietly, waiting for Baz's father to appear. Finally, the door opened and in he strode. Just as Simon had always seen him. Pristine, perfect, not a hair out of place. He looked down at his plate awkwardly and felt Baz grab for his hand under the table. A small sign of comfort, but a sign none the less. A couple of maids bustled in, each carrying a large silver platter. They were set down on the spacious table and the maids left without a word. Instantly, Baz's half-siblings were talking, rambling on about nothing. His step-mother chatted back casually, the way a mother should. His father would make a rare comment, and each time it was short, blunt, and to the point. Baz and Simon ate in silence. Finally, after what seemed like forever, his father cleared his throat and the room went silent. He reached into his pocket and produced a small, velvet box. Baz paled slightly, staring at it. Simon just looked slightly confused.

"Basilton," Baz cringed slightly at the use of his full name. "Please explain this". Baz wiped his mouth casually and stood, brushing at his shirt. Simon tryed his hardest not to smile. Baz would not just give in this time. He was getting ready for a fight.

"Father," he purred with so much sarcasm even Daphne was biting her lip, trying not to laugh. "That is an engagement ring. I'm sure you're aware what that means?" he asked innocently. His father turned bright red and, ooooh, if looks could kill. Baz nodded cheerfully, a small smirk playing his face. "Good. I was hoping you would. Now here," he gestured to Simon. "Is Simon Snow, my _boyfriend_. The one person I love most in the world"

His father turned an even deeper shade of purple, trying to suppress his anger.

"And he, father, is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" Baz said, voice gentle. Simon turned a light pink, eyes widening. Baz, without looking at Simon, stepped forward and plucked the ring box off of the table. He turned back and stepped towards Simon, kneeling.

"Simon Snow, will you marry me?"

Simon didn't move, not sure what to do. So, he simply nodded. With that one sign, Baz's face split apart into a huge grin.

"Well, there you are" he said, standing and turning to face his father again. "We are married and nothing you say or do will change that".

Malcom was still red, but slightly more calmed now. Finally, Daphne cleared her throat and stood, all attention going to her.

"Baz, dear, I think that this is wonderful. You two clearly love each other, which is shown every time you two look at each other. _Your father_ and I" she said, voice turning a bit sharp while glancing at her husband, who wouldn't dare speak against her. "Are very happy for the both of you". She walked forward and hugged Baz tightly.

"The both of you should leave," she whispered. "Your father needs time to cool down. I'll call you soon.

She then moved over to Simon, hugging him tightly. "Welcome to the family, dear"

"Thank you, ma'am," he answered awkwardly. She smiled warmly and nodded. She turned back to her husband and gave him a stern look. "Okay, that's enough excitement for today" she lifted her wand and all of the plates neatly stacked themselves down on the other end of the table. "You two should be heading out. We'll see you guys soon"

Baz finally packed their last bag into the trunk, closing it. He opened the driver door and sat down with a final huff. Simon reached over and grabbed his hand. Neither one of them said much for the ride, staying silent until they reached their home.

Finally, with one last sigh, Baz turned off the car and sat back. Simon watched him quietly. Slowly. Baz's face split into a huge grin and he got out of the car. Simon did the same, still a little confused at his boyfriends behavior. Baz barreled into Simon, and the two fell into the snow, Simon groaning and Baz laughing. Baz wrapped his long arms around Simons shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Simon Snow, we are engaged" he said, still grinning. He was joined in his rejoicing by Simon, which led to the two sitting in the snow in their front yard, laughing and hugging. Finally, Baz grabbed Simon by the hands and looked him in the eye. "How is it that you make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time?" he asked, cupping Simons cheek. Simon blushed lightly and leaned in, meeting Baz's cool lips with his own warm ones.

"I'm sorry, Simon" Baz said after they split. "I had a whole special thing planned out for asking you, but Penny was late, and then the dome broke, and well, everything went to shit" Baz laughed bitterly. Simon smiled and shook his head.

"Baz, I wouldn't have preferred it be done any other way. But do you think, maybe, we could go inside?"

 **A/N: Sorry for the ending. I know it's not the best, but I just really wanted to get this posted. Here it is! The last chapter for this short story! I hope you guys liked it, and thanks for all of the support!**


End file.
